I'll Wait For You
by stargazer 1017
Summary: Is it worth the wait--if you might end up getting hurt in the end?


**Summary** Is it worth the wait--if you might end up getting hurt in the end?**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers or anything. . .just writing a story for my pleasure. No profit.**Author's Notes**: It's been forever since I've written a story. . .but this came to mind and I've been wanting to do a Kat/Tommy/Kim story for awhile now. As usual, read the story to get the outcome.  
There's an original character that'll play a part in the arc.**Distribution**: No where without my permission--alls ya gotta do is ask I'll Wait For You   
Part One -- Beginning of an End  
By: stargazer1017 I can't take this.When I pictured our relationship, I didn't think it was going to be this dramatic. Granted, he and Kim were apart for several months, and Tommy thought that he and Kim were still together until she sent that letter to him.I guess I shouldn't have expected him to get over it that quickly. . .or expected him to recover from his relationship with her. I'm sure he loved her, and I'm sure he still does love her.That's why he called this time-out._Two Weeks Ago. . .Kat fought the urge to cross her arms, something she usually did when she was nervous. "So. . .what did you want to talk about?" she asked softly, walking beside her boyfriend as they walked towards a bench in the park."She called me.""She." It was more of a statement than a question. Kat already knew who Tommy was talking about. "What did she say?"Tommy sighed and shook his head. "It wasn't what she said, really, but more of her contacting me. Obviously she forgot what happened and now she wants to keep in contact with me and be friends." He took a seat on the bench and motioned for Kat to sit down next to him. Kat shook her head and finally gave in to crossing her arms."And how do you feel?"Tommy looked up at Kat. "Confused." When Kat gave him a questioning look, Tommy took a deep breath. "I still love her. I mean, I'm no longer _in_ love with her," he added quickly, "but I still love her."The words hit Kat like a ton of bricks. She now fought the urge not to wince and instead looked downwards."What are you thinking?"Kat slowly looked up at Tommy, who was staring at her. "I don't know," Kat said honestly. Tommy tilted his head sideways and raised his eyebrow. "Really. . .I don't know what I'm feeling. There's just. . .a myriad of emotions and thoughts are running through my head right now and I can't. . .I can't sort any of um out. I know I feel. . .confused.""Why confused?"Kat shrugged and looked downwards again. She cleared her head and looked back up at Tommy. "Because I care for you, Tommy," she said softly. She could see Tommy's eyes soften.Tommy nodded. "That's why I never called you back when you kept calling me. . .I was thinking about things. I need to find closure with Kim first. . .before I can come back to you." Kat nodded and Tommy continued on, "During my week away, she called me twice and it just. . .spaced me out. I kept thinking about our time together. . .and then I kept thinking about me and you." That made Kat turn back to him. "I really like you and like being with you, and I don't think it'd be fair for me to be with you while I'm trying to sort this out."Kat nodded, not knowing what to say. Then she realized there was something she should say. "Thanks.""I don't think you should be thanking me," Tommy said with a bitter laugh. "I mean, I'm going to put you through this because of me. . ."Kat shook her head and bent down to put her hand on his clasped hands. "No, Tommy, don't--don't even think like that." Kat sighed. "Tommy, I'm at least your friend and I'm here for you. I'm your friend first and foremost. Girlfriend second."Tommy looked into Kat's eyes. "I don't want you to have to be my shoulder to cry on. . .at least about this. . ."Kat shook her head again. "Friend, Tommy--I'm your friend."_I rubbed my eyes. So far in these two weeks, I haven't spoken to him at all. I pass him the halls of school, but we never really say anything to each other anymore. Like he promised, he would keep in touch with me to find out how I was doing, but he's just been e-mailing me and we had an IM session but nothing else. It is driving me **crazy**. God, how could I have done this to myself. How could I. . .no way, could it be? It couldn't have happened. We've been going out only two months--he and Kim have been together for two years.No. I just really care for Tommy, that's all. He's special to me. He's just the sweetest guy. Everytime we went out, he would always pay for my dinner or pay for the movies. . .I always made the move to go and pay it, but he beat me to the check everytime. No wait, I got to pay for two dinners.I don't see how anyone would want to give up this sweet man. He's the most wonderful man I have met. . .ever! Other than this situation we're going through right now, he would be almost perfect.But it's driving me nuts. I care for him so much. Everytime I wake up, I think about what he's going through and I always worry about him. I used to be able to do things on my own. . .take things in and keep um in and not let it bring me down. Now. . .I can't do that.I guess, I've been trying to rely on others, especially my significant others. Ever since Jeff, the boyfriend I had before Tommy, I had opened up to others, started to let others in. By doing that, I became less cold. . .but I think I may have also lost part of my self inner strength.And then there's this fear that when Tommy gets his answer, he'll actually want to reconcile with Kim and want to get back together with her. Auugh. . .I know I shouldn't doubt Tommy, and I trust him enough to know that he won't do that to me, even if he wanted to.Still I wouldn't want him to be with me because he felt sorry for me and didn't want to leave me because he was afraid he'd hurt me. I would love for him to stay with me because. . .because he actually loved me.All this time, I was trying to prove to him that I wasn't going to cheat on him. When Jeff came over to visit me several weeks back, I knew Tommy was a bit worried, but I kept reassuring him that Jeff and I were just friends now. Jeff'll always be my best friend, but Tommy's the guy I'm with at the moment.Then he still has this attachment. I can't help fearing that he'll want to go back to her._"I've gotta ask something, but. . .I don't know if I should," Kat said, biting her lip.Tommy nodded his head. "Go for it.""Okay." Kat took a breath in. "Is there a small part of you. . .that still wants to get back together with Kim?"Tommy hesitated. "Yes."_ It's that answer that makes me worried. She basically has him in her hands. . .if she said the word, he could be going back to her."Augh!" I cried out, rubbing my eyes again. I looked at the computer screen. December 31, 2003. New Year's Eve. . .and I had no one to spend it with. There was supposed to be a show down at Ernie's, but I couldn't get anyone to go with me. Everyone seemed to have. . .other things to do. I sighed. I guess I could call Tommy and ask him what he was up to.No. I couldn't. He wanted his space. . .it would be bad of me to call him and bother him. But I didn't want him to be alone either, thinking about stuff.He wanted his closure with Kim by asking her why she gone to another man while they were still together. When I chatted with him once online, he said he had gotten something, but it wasn't what he was looking for. It must've been something that shook him though, because he doesn't want to talk about it.I looked at my phone and hestitated before punching in numbers into the phone. "Hello?" a husky, Austrialian accent greeted me."Jeff?""Kat, is that you? Darling, Happy New Year!" Jeff greeted me. I smiled slightly."Happy New Year, Jeff," I greeted him back. "How are you doing?""Doing fine, darling. How about you?"I sighed. "I could be better. Things are kinda on the downside for me right now.""Is that boyfriend of yours giving you a headache?"I rolled my eyes. "He's being good, Jeff. . .but we're on a time-out right now." Jeff was always worried about me being with Tommy. It's only because he wants the best for me. . .and I think there's still a part of him that wishes I was there with him. But Jeff respects me--he would never do anything to hurt me."Time-out? When did this start?""Two weeks ago.""Darling, it happened that far back and you didn't tell me? I thought I was your best friend.""You are, Jeff, it's just. . .it was hard to talk about. I've been trying to deal with it on my own and so far, I haven't really been successful."Jeff sighed over the line. "I'm sorry, darling. You should've called me though. I wouldn't want you to deal with this on your own. What's the time-out for anyway?""He. . .did I tell you that his ex fell in love with another guy even while they were still together?""No.""Well, his ex-girlfriend moved to Florida to train to compete in the PanAm Games, and they were still technically together. She fell in love with another guy and wrote him a letter. Tommy was so devasted, Jeff. . .""And you got into a relationship with the guy after all this?"I sighed. "I know, I should've known better. I guess. . .I started to care for him and I guess a small part of me wanted him to get to know me and maybe fall in love with me." I groaned. "I don't know what I was thinking.""Must be a special guy for you to fall in love with him at first sight.""I am not _in_ love, Jeff.""Is that so, darling? Do you care deeply for him?"I hesitated. "Yes.""Do you think about him all the time?"". . .yes.""Do you worry about his well-being, hope the best for him, and is he the one you can see yourself marrying in the future?"Damn Jeff. I groaned. "This doesn't mean I'm in love with him, Jeff. You can't fall in love with someone knowing him only for several months and only dating him for two.""Time. . .only makes a difference when you're getting to know the person, love. People can fall in love in a week, others make take years.""Jeff, I don't think I'm in love with Tommy. I may love him, but I'm not in love. There's a difference. And besides, I need advice.""If you say so, darling. You know yourself better than I do." I sighed over the phone. Jeff was making that hard for me to think. I had enough to think about--I didn't need to add this to the list. "What's your question?""I was just wondering. . .I mean with Tommy and I on this time-out if it would be okay for me to invite him out with me to go to a fireworks display. I wouldn't want him to be alone and I need the company too."I could practically see Jeff shrugging on the other side. "Sure, why not?""Really? I mean, wouldn't I be intruding or something? He was the one that called this time-out. . .""Love, you have a good excuse for hanging out with him tonight, and you have good intentions.""There's also something I've been wanting to ask him." I took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask him that now he's talked to Kim. . .if he's actually going to find closure and come back to me, or if he was going to reconcile with her and try to get back with her. Think it's a good question to ask?""Definitely, love. It's a reasonable question to ask, now that he's had his question answered. You should bring it up next time you see him."I sighed with relief. "Okay. . .that sounds good. Jeff, thank you.""I'm always here, Kat--if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here.""I know that, Jeff, and I'm thankful. I'm going to call him now. . .see if he wants to go out."_To be continued. . . _


End file.
